Winter
by Aitreit
Summary: RichtofenxDempsey: After the group found themselves in a barren, frozen wasteland, they had become colder than ever! Well, Takeo at least...


_**A/N: Here. Have this gay, smut fanfiction about a Nazi and a Marine, getting it on because someone saw the other naked... Also, they were cold...**_

_**A/N 2: Don't own these characters. But Treyarch does.**_

_**A/N 3: Richtofen is top. Dempsey is bottom.**_

_**Summary: After finding themselves in some barren wasteland, the original characters find themselves colder than ever. Well, Takeo is at least...**_

* * *

><p>~Winter~<p>

A sliver of hope rested in front of the group of four, as the little fire continued to succeed in providing soft heat and a light source. The harsh, frigid weather descends upon the mysterious location, and the men didn't admire it at all. Especially when the interior factory felt like a frozen wasteland as well. Perhaps it was even colder than the outside.

Takeo huddled himself in a small blanket the doctor provided, and which the others were also forced to take turns with, before passing it onto Nikolai. The Russian bear almost snatches it from the Asian's grip, eager enough to bundle up, and head to sleep.

_'Not fucking fair,'_ Thought Tank, narrowing his cold eyes towards the sleeping beauty, '_All those damn clothes, and he needs some blanket?'_ Suddenly, a voice piped in, and broke the marine from his thoughts.

"Dempsey? Are you alright?"

Tank narrows his eyebrows, wondering if that soft voice was caught in slight sarcasm. But apparently Richtofen was in subtle worry.

His eyes glued to the American, perhaps more in kindness than care. Dempsey scoffs, covering himself as he waves his hand into the air, for dismissal of the question. He was too busy worrying about wasting his own breath anyways…

Edward nods, and hugs himself into a closer ball; clasped hands constricted around the front of his calves, so that he was able to obtain heat from the position. Afterwards, he had found a corner to settle in, and did so.

Tank looks towards Takeo, and the Japanese male does the same.

"You alright, Tak?"

"Go to sleep, American."

Flustered from the Asian's commentary, the marine finds himself doing so—up and leaving the group, to find a better environment to rest in.

Richtofen had glanced at the male leaving from the camp fire, and then at his two comrades. His green eyes fizzled with profound anger towards Nikolai, who was sleeping like a baby. And as he looked towards Takeo, he noticed the Japanese doing the same to Nikolai, but with more curiosity than loathe.

Richtofen stands, dusting his uniform, then walking off to find himself a place to sleep as well...

* * *

><p>The cold hallways seemed almost endless, especially when you were searching for a clean room in a factory, if you will, which he recalled not remembering…<p>

_**Shit!**_

Edward presses on, sluggishly lugging his heavy boots down the halls, as they noised a click, click, click. Empty rooms met the doctor's eyes, as he glanced occasionally into the areas. Still no sign of a bed, nor a decent enough place to respite.

Eventually after a long journey, Richtofen had found him one. A room warmer than the others, which had consisted of a dilapidated bed, and a few extra blankets.

As he hurriedly moved over and about, a loud moan broke into the air. The doctor whipped out his handgun, prepared to fight off the oncoming zombie. Though, it wasn't actually one...

A large male sat across the room—in an opposite corner, shirtless, and doused with secreting sweat. Also dead ass asleep.

Richtofen envied how the man could snap into slumber, how he could just fall asleep without a care on his mind.

Richtofen, on the other hand, was a bit different. The voices were a problem of course, along with the worry of Samantha sending a few of his children to awake him, or even Takeo… Something was rather frightening about that warrior. He claimed to slay Edward one day, which made Richtofen hostile toward him.

Snapping out of his evoking thoughts to go consult the kamikaze, the doctor moved along into the dirty, musty room—rather, he admitted to admiring the gruesome smell of rotted flesh and overgrown sweat.

As he neared the American, he caught the tune of violent snoring, emanating from him as well. Richtofen scowled at the male, comparing the blue eyed's sounds to a pig's. Not to mention the waters that trickled from his body.

Wait, sweat in below thirty degree weather?

It had to be the room temperature, right…?

Although it was merely heated, it wasn't exactly the Devil's delight.

As the German inspected Tank a bit more closely, his eyes caught onto the probable cause of it.

Dempsey's hand was shoved down his own pants. And gripped around his slightly exposed length.

With faint disgust, or had it been intriguing emotion, Richtofen nears the marine, observing him silently. Beet red cheeks overwhelmed by fluid, his chest the same, Dempsey moans in his sleep; nonsense spilling from his lips, as he writhed softly.

It was until the German caught a very familiar name, that he had actually began listening to the snoozing soldier.

"Richtofen…"

Baffled, Edward leans closer, listening for anymore words that would incoherently spout from his trap; leaning his ear towards the American, and awaiting for anything to be sounded in the meantime. Richtofen places his hands against the wall, getting some leverage to stay standing.

After several minutes of restlessly waiting, he finally caught something. Though, it wasn't a name… But a harsh phrase…

"What the fuck?"

The doctor's heart begins to thump quickly and deeply, as he trails his glance over to Tank—wearily awaking, but he seemed to be all eyes and ears now.

"Doc, what the hell are you doing here?"

Fuck.

Richtofen peels his gaze from the wall, and looks into the sky hue eyes.

And the stare never ends…

Tank stays calm, but still in slightly aggressive curiosity of why the hell the Nazi was so close to him. Or even why hadn't Edward answered his inquiry yet.

He just… stay frozen. The green eyes dying down on such emotion to a blatant way of speaking a soft hello, or even how he tried to swallow pride with a stunned pair of lips. Lips that were untouched for many years, and were daring to slightly pierce forwards in the now. It's not that he engaged the upcoming kiss, but the two had inched forward obliviously, and interlocked their mouths as one.

Richtofen was definitely not sure what the fuck he had been doing; in fact, Tank was confused as well, but kept himself in ponderous questionnaire.

Soon, though, Dempsey found himself pulling abroad.

His lips were hungry for more, and were withering in desire for just a small touch. But he was also ponderous as to why Edward chose now.

In fact, the man got grumpy…

"What the fuck was that all about?"

The German's lips softly plead forwards once again, trying to receive another lip lock, but only ended up in failure—Tank had pushed him away, a bit forcefully.

"Richtofen!"

But the Nazi wouldn't stop. As if he were controlled by some unusual trance to only make him want his enemy's lips. And if that meant forcing it, then by all means the doctor was there… Edward yanks Dempsey closely, creating a smooch after another to swarm on the American's neck. The maritime shivered, these stupid kisses were more than just pecks, rather, passion was added to it especially. Long wet licks soon encouraged and persuaded the marine to fall in love with them.

Especially the bites... _Oh, the bites… _

Dempsey eventually moans, coveting the lustrous love marks, and yearning for Richtofen to get closer… Or even to go a slight bit harsher. After a while, though, he had realized that the doctor stopped, and glued his eyes to the devil dog, with such an unadorned expression. Maybe it was because the kraut never caught him in such a way—yet again, he was relaying a fine, stark emotion… "What?" Inquired the American male, rolling his eyes, slinking back into the wall, "I'm not allowed to enjoy it?"

A sly grin damaged the oh-so-perfect blunt countenance, which sent shivers tickling down the marine's tailbone once more.

"Do you remember your dream?"

"My what?"

"Your dream? A few minutes ago?"

Oh, yeah… Dempsey definitely remembered that… He was hitting it off with this nice figure—eyes so green, hair fine, black and short—though it seemed as if the frame was more dominant, which seemed to make the man even more aroused and lively. Come to think of it… That wasn't really a woman, was it...? His eyes trailed off carelessly to his side as he was pulled back into the real world. Richtofen's breath was pounding on his neck and the German was stroking his chest.

"What of it?"

"Who was it about, Dempsey? Who?"

The thick voice that set course to Tank's ear had made him quiver to the near bone.

"Was it me?"

Throwing Edward off of his body and Dempsey into conundrum if he should punch the daylights out of the accusing Nazi, though he was credibly right, the marine's breath hitched; each one grew deeper… Grew longer…

And from this odd point in time, he had become titillated even more.

A sneering laugh erupted from Richtofen's lips, as he nods—his hands prepping to take advantage over the aroused man in front of him…

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"So what?"

Edward trapped Dempsey into the wall, his lips begging to get a taste of Tank's.

The soft pink hue blended so well with his calming, beet red cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong with that…" Softly uttered Richtofen, watching as the American merely struggled from his partner's grasp.

But it was all too easy. He knew Dempsey was already manipulated by the power of sex and some sort of physical greed. He knew Tank wouldn't escape a pleasure filled moment like this for a damn second.

Tank nips viciously onto his own bottom lip; resisting from looking totally okay with all of this. Yet he was completely obsequious; with the German's tongue pressing all over Tank's firm, tenacious neck, the male moaned heavily, falling deeper into sensation.

"F-Fuck, doc."

"You like that, American?"

Before he could dare respond, Richtofen took a harsh grasp upon the exposed area of Tank's manhood.

"Mmm. I want you to scream my name, next time."

"S-Stop!"

"I want you to moan every time I touch you."

Whilst the dirty little phrases had pounced from Edward's lips and soon reached the man's ears, Richtofen had pumped his hand over the elongated length. And with his hand continuing an excellent pace, the marine couldn't help *but* to moan.

With each stroke of the area, Dempsey's lips opened wider, beginning to stifle cries of great pleasure. Biting back some though, he struggled with presenting that he had no appeal. He knew Edward had learnt that Tank enjoyed it very much so.

As the groans and gasps were founded ubiquitous from within Dempsey's rosebud mouth, the German hadn't found himself stopping with only that action. Oh_ no_—he was stripping from all and any attire himself, and after a piece of clothing left the man's body, soon did the same thing happen to the marine.

And since Richtofen practiced apodyopsis, or the act of mentally undressing one, he knew what to expect. A nicely toned body with semi-firm abdominal area and sweet, noticeable hip bones.

But, how the hell did it progress to the next stage, though?

Without another thought being able to be processed, Edward had been pressing the counter man up against the wall. And as he knelt his pair of divine flesh against his partner's neck, he'd soon gnaw roughly atop Tank's skin. Dempsey now accepts this—yanking his partner closer, demanding for more in choked phrases—Edward especially excels in this. His partner didn't even have to ask for more. Dempsey had stopped serving so clandestine towards Richtofen. The more he had accepted it, the more he noised greatly; afterwards the German would make sure to treasure him with love and affections. Especially towards his exposed skin. The American sounded more inarticulate sounds of desire and need; Richtofen was jerking his hand rapidly and had continued on, as he forced his partner to face the him, and even rammed Tank against the wall behind him.

A large grunt made way from the marine's lips, as he felt another hand take charge of his rear—a tight grip followed up by a slap took place in the area—Dempsey tried to hold the other for some type of succoring. By all means, the man was enveloped by a languor feeling anyways.

Ardently, Richtofen waved his lips over Dempsey's shoulders, and made sure to caress his sides with his calloused fingers and roughened palms. Imperatively, as his hands met the area, he grappled onto the hips, soon to be bruised.

Before another fit of enjoyment had commenced, a hot breath crossed on the devil dog's neck and eventually set course for his ear. Such naughty words dripped from his lips, as if it were water from a tap, and managed for a red hue to apply to Tank's cheeks, mimicking a perfectly picked paprika.

"Fuck, you're about to get it rough."

"Oh, doc!"

Harshly, but with some form of meticulous behavior, the German thrusts into the other male; groaning with relief, as he felt the warm, moist entrance wrap around his length in all the right ways. Loudly, Edward grunted—pushing deeper and deeper, corresponding with every heart beat, with every breath he took.

Tank's eyes fluttered weakly, his body unspeakably called for more as he inched closer; their chests were glued, from sweat and precum that rubbed off from the tip of Dempsey's manhood beforehand. Speaking of, it had been erecting so wonderfully between the men, as they continued into a stage of actual consummation—the two agreed to move onto the partially destroyed, quaint mattress; hoisted by a moldy wooden frame. And at the instant, the German had thrust into Dempsey, the American gasped from the feeling and the fact he hadn't completely ready. Also, the wood bed-frame croaked unevenly…

Running his fine nails across Richtofen's back, Tank calls out to his partner—unsure noises and restrained grunts make way from the marine's lips, while his ally continued the meaningful pushes of pure lust. _"Ahh, fuck…"_ and more beautiful profanity had jumped from the tight, bruised-with-kiss lips. Experimentally sliding and swaying his hips, Edward had awaited until his mutual seemed more comfortable. That face Tank had plastered—his lip irked upwards and an eye kept shut—was not too promising that it all felt good.

So, the dominant player resumes to please his compeer with kisses and gentle fucks for some time. It was until a whine barked from the devil dog's lips, that the two knew a great nerve was struck.

Dempsey becomes extremely pale; pallor coating his features, once Edward had prodded right against his prostate. A beguiling smile spread across the German's lips, as he pressed against the notch—right _there_—once more.

Almost with an unsuitable frown refraining to respite, that also withheld transience alongside it, Richtofen gives one more great shove; watching Tank squirm with delight and ineffable feeling. "O-Oh, kraut!" Dempsey lamented on exhale, "That's the fucking spot."

Sounding more of an exasperating tone, the marine smiles actually—showing enjoyment, rather on how he sounded as if he were angry. Richtofen drives himself inwards once he heard Tank's unspeakable request for more; more warmth welcomed the German as he created great friction around their thighs; a loud and stifled groan makes from the back of Dempsey's throat. Edward buries his mouth underneath the other's jawline as he tried to mute his words; his sounds of pure appeasement and random desire etching from his fleshy, frosting pink lips.

"Oh Dempsey. You're so warm; so beautiful…" Complimented the dominant male, displaying more affection, especially towards his neck and collarbones. Occasionally, the Nazi had nuzzled the area; sliding his tongue from his trap, and lapping up sweat and just the taste of the male. Dempsey outwardly, passionately spoke through a low grunt—facing abroad from his partner whilst a airy, dry 'thank you' made way from his lips.

The thrusts were becoming more and more deleterious by the minutes. For one, Tank had sworn he had felt himself drifting away from his own consciousness. And two... Richtofen was just savagely ramming and thrashing into Dempsey, which caused a thick red crimson to leak from between his legs.

The American cringes, questions of why he'd been the other party in this and what the hell had been going on was wondering in his mind. In fact, he felt like an interloper. Edward seemed as if he knew what he was doing—maybe he saved himself for Dempsey, and practiced on how he was going to absolutely fuck him senseless. That, or, maybe it wasn't really a misconception that… well, he was a homosexual. No matter if they had done this everyday, or just this be a one night stand, Dempsey refused this. He would not be called such a word...

Tank snaps from his thoughts, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh had brought him back, also a pleasure filled 'oh my' rang through the thick, toasty, intense air. The submissive wraps his arms around his relations partner; a hand clawed at the man's back, while the other ran through the absolutely sexy, messy hair the doctor presented. Tremulous—the marine was completely siding with the fact that everything below his waist was screwed, since he could barely move his legs, them shaking and quivering nonstop. "Richtofen!" Screams the male, "Please! I c-can't feel my legs!" But, the ignorant German continues: ruthlessly slamming himself not only into, but against the roof of his mutual's insides.

The once mildly pale skin tone had subsided, and grew more pinkish/reddish, especially down the man's unmentionables. Restless breathing, or gasping at that, proved that it had to have been enough. Edward was on the brink, and Tank knew, too, that he'll soon climax. Richtofen mumbled words of spontaneous love into Dempsey's ear, pretending as he craved for more of the broken, flustered body.

God, it was like a hoax though. As if after this intimacy, the German would leave without any other words to say… Without something he could have offered to say thank you, and absolutely shaming the devil dog for all of this.

Tank bites his lip; nearly munching it off, as he had bit down on an impact of thrust; whimpers into his partner's neck from sensation and being afraid of… well, losing Edward after this.

_'No.'_

_'Fuck.'_

Soft and delicate tears stream paths down the curvaceous face, as the American persisted to allow for silenced wails to be choked from his lips.

"R-Richtofen! I… I…!"

"You what?"

Tank grits his teeth, simply refusing to speak or simply enjoying it all too much. Especially when Edward pushed Tank to the hilt. Dempsey inhales sharply, buoyantly lamenting. "After this," Pronounced the marine, fighting for his own breath, "I… I don't want to become something less than a friend."

The German's eyebrows knit together in confusion—the nautical continues. "I just don't want this to end, *ahh fuck,* R-Richtofen I—"

Edward begins a small chortle, still pushing into his lover's wet, hemorrhaging entrance harder than ever. Bashful and embarrassed by the laughter, Dempsey nuzzles his head into the German's chest. He was afraid of this, really—completely petrified that the other would pass up on this offer. But, no… That wasn't it at all… Richtofen sustained protracted rolls and endless rocking of his hips when he nudged the other's head away from his neck.

God, he could already foretell what Tank was speaking at. He didn't have to say it at all: Edward saw it in the devil dog's eyes. "I can't explain it, but I think I know what you mean," Whispers Richtofen through heavy huffs and puffs of air, "T-Tank… w-will you be my partner?"

The American's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, but seemed to be dancing in his throat. The muscle in chest throbbed quickly, as he nodded—calling out 'Yes! Yes!' without end. A happier chuckle made way from Richtofen's lips, as he finished up the job. Restless breathing, or gasping at the least, slips from the lower party; soft 'yes's' and more breaking from the lips. Eventually, the two found themselves climaxing. Tank calling out in pleasure or something more, while Richtofen hummed in appeal.

"Oh, Dempsey. You feel so great."

Watching his awkward, fragile frame tremble with aggression and a will to end this torturous, yet great culmination was making Edward gain a grin and release his seed inside of the maritime.

Soon, the men had finished. Richtofen rested beside his partner, and snuggled him closely. His long fingers crawled at his lover's figure, his lips inscribing words and such, to wrap delicately around Dempsey's heart and make him grateful to have him at his side. Tank laughs happily, looking away in a flustered greatness.

"At least we are warm now, _ja_?"

"Damn right, kraut… Damn right."


End file.
